Will of A Frenchman
by Meakashi Gosterful
Summary: The day has finally come to say goodbye to the Captain. But nothing is ever simple for JeanLuc.


A/N This is having to be typed up at school because of a lack of Microsoft word at home. So yeah, this is my first Next Generation Fic. Any comments, concerns, or help would be greatly appreciated. Leave a comment, or drop me an e-mail at . I hope you enjoy. Warning: this might be a little off of the timeline.

Will of a Frenchman

William Riker stared down, tears fighting for control as he looked upon the peaceful and aged face of his former captain, and friend. "I'll miss you, Captain Picard." Stepping away, he let his wife move forward and lightly stroke Jean-Luc Picard's cheek before he held his hand out for her. He spotted an old shipmate, and made his way through the very crowded cathedral to Geordi La Forge's side. "It is good to see you again, Geordi. I just wish the circumstances were more pleasant."

Geordi La Forge nodded his understanding. "Will, I.. I can't believe he's really gone. He always seemed so strong, so invincible." Laying his hand on the railing of the stairs leading to the cherry wood coffin, he shook his head sadly. His dark eyes were full of emotion, as well as tears. "Have you seen Beverly yet?" He lowered his voice, not wanting the congregation nearby to hear him.

"No. We looked everywhere that we possibly could for her, but we could not find her." Deanna's voice shook a little as she contemplated the android that was swiftly approaching. "We sent her countless messages, tried her house once, and even tried to get Starfleet to tell her about this funeral. I'm not sure that she's over what happened between them yet." Cocking her head in greeting, Deanna moved over to admit Data to the group.

"I believe she was recently posted on a medical ship going to Cardassia. There was some sort of accident that called her away. I'm sure she would not want to have missed the chance to say goodbye." Data seemed to be fighting for control as well. Tears glinted at the very edge of his vision.

"Are you okay Data?" Geordi stepped over and tilted Data's head up. "Is there a malfunctioning circuit?" He missed the details the VISOR had allowed him to see. It would have made detecting any problems with the circuits much easier.

"The chip that allows me to feel emotion is producing a very strong reaction. I believe it is grief." Data cocked his head slightly. "Yes, I am feeling…sad about the Captain's death." He wiped away one tear, then looked at his wet finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention." A female voice, oh so familiar and gentle, caught the attention of the enterprise group. Turning as one, they looked at Beverly Crusher-Picard, the once lover, then ex-wife, now the widow of Jean-Luc Picard. "Jean-Luc Picard was a very gentle man. He was the personification of honor, and in all the years that I'd known him, I never knew him to be an unfair man. Once my husband, separated by his wish for me to pursue my career, I stand before all of you to tell you one thing; Jean-Luc Picard touched the hearts of many, and will be missed." Nobody could see the tears sliding down her cheeks except for Data. The black mourning veil she wore hid them from everything but the android's excellent sight. Looking down once again upon the face of the man she loved, she smiled sadly. "Rest in peace, Jean-Luc. I do still love you." With that said, the pallbearers came to take the coffin away.

It wasn't until she was safely back in her own room on the Picard vineyard that she could finally let go of all the tears that had threatened to overwhelm her. As closest of kin, it fell to her to sort out the details of his estate. She stared at the envelope containing his will and sighed. She would not, could not, open it until the morning had come. But she would not rest easily.

Glancing around uneasily, Wesley Crusher settled into his chair and looked at the others gathered in the room. As the only people listed as beneficiaries, the room contained all of the bridge crew from the Enterprise, as well as some of his closest friends. Vash herself was in the corner of the room, her eyes rimmed red from crying. When his mother entered the room, Wes tensed.

"His will was in a holodisk, which I have with me here today. I had hoped this day would never come, when we have to settle which parts of his estate would become whose. But yet, no matter how much I despise the reason we are all gathered, we are nonetheless gathered." Beverly slipped the disk into a projector, and had to fight back tears as the cheerful Jean-Luc Picard appeared.

"You are all probably here because I am not. But I ask you, my friends, not to cry, or be sad. This may come as a shock to all of you, but I do indeed have things that run in my family that I must pass on, lest the Picard name be buried and forgotten." The hologram paused in it's pacing, and looked right at Will. "Number One, you either have the Enterprise, or my wishes that that beauty will belong to you one day. She's a good ship, and she deserves a captain as good as she is." Glancing at Beverly, he smiled slightly. "This may come as a shock to you, Beverly, but my estate is not fully yours. I may not have a bloodline that follows, but I do have a boy that I consider as good as my son."

At these words, Wesley Crusher sank farther into the chair. He turned slightly red as he waited for the captain's next words. He thought he knew. He may have disappointed the Captain by not staying in Starfleet, but he knew that Picard would never completely turn his back on anyone, let alone his wife's son.

"Wesley Crusher, you inherit my vineyard, and all the lands that come with it. You may do with it what you will, but I hope that you might consider continuing the family business." With one last smile, he moved on to the smaller things he was giving. With one last look over his shoulder, the captain spoke the last words that might ever be heard by his crew. "I am honored to have had a chance to serve with you. Take care, my friends, my family."

Beverly shut the holographer down and sighed. "I thank you all for coming out this far to France. It wasn't expected. I know he valued you all as his family, and that he will miss you greatly." Turning around to hide her tears, she took a deep breath.

"Well, Mr. Crusher, looks like you're a grape grower now." Will laid his hand on the shoulder of the young Wesley Crusher, who was staring in stunned silence at the place that his surrogate father had just been standing. "Wes? What are you going to do with the land?" He continued softly, hoping that the vineyard would not crash. The wine was really very fine, and of a good grade.

"I don't know. But I'll probably keep it under somebody else's supervision." Getting up was difficult, but he still struggled to do it. Without a backwards glance, he left the estate that he had inherited. Hesitating in the doorway, he looked back at his mother. "You'll look after it until I decide?" He asked quietly.

"Of course."


End file.
